


And Everything was Perfect

by Ishipit246



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipit246/pseuds/Ishipit246
Summary: Roman flirts with all his roommates on a bet, but the tables turn when one of them actually flirt back. Happy holidays @royal-artist!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	And Everything was Perfect

Roman knew bets were stupid. He  _ knew  _ they were kind of like a dumb fraternity thing. Honestly, they were a dumb fraternity thing. However, as he stared across their dining room table, over to his lanky smirking purple haired roommate, he couldn’t stop the loud fast beating of his heart. Perhaps it was fear, and perhaps it was excitement, but watching Virgil Teo ponder over his fate made his heart pump like he had just run a marathon.

"Tell you what, Roman." Virgil had a big smirk on his face, and he cupped his chin with his hand. “You can flirt right? What with all your many,  _ many  _ dates?”   
  
Roman felt that blow in his soul. Sure, he  _ used  _ to flirt tons in college, what with all the cute guys and girls there. But now, he hadn’t been on any dates for the longest time, let alone be able to flirt during said dates. “Fuck off.” 

Virgil waved a hand dismissively. “Whatever. Anyways, my bet is for you to flirt with all our roommates. If you can fluster all of them by the end of the week, I’ll give you 10 bucks.”

“ _ All  _ of them?” Roman couldn’t hide his shock, despite his job as an actor.

Sipping his coffee mug, Virgil’s smug smirk widened. “Yep. All of them.” All Roman could do was flip Virgil off. 

He smirked. “Aw, don’t give me attitude, Santos.” 

“I’ll give you all the attitude I want, Teo.”

\---

Roman wasn't particularly sure on where to start, or  _ how  _ to start. He had 3 roommates in total, including Virgil. Patton Charan was the bubbliest and probably the easiest to fluster. Logan Williams was colder and more studious, so he'd probably flirt with him afterwards. 

So Roman ambushed Patton in the kitchen, Virgil quietly sitting at the dining table. They had decided that in order for this to be fair, Virgil would try his best to watch Roman's flirting attempts.

"Oh, hey Ro! I just finished baking these cookies. They're really hot though, so you probably have to wait a bit before eating." Patton smiled, large round wire rimmed glasses framing his bright brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue sweater, the reindeer in the middle staring up at Roman cheerfully. 

Where to start? Roman shoved his hands awkwardly into his sweatpants pockets, then, after a moment's hesitation, pulled them out again. His stomach was churning, and his palms had a thin layer of sweat on them. Think, think, think, what type of flirting would work on Patton? He likes puns, right? Maybe a pick up line would do the trick.

"Hey Patton, are you a kitten? Because you're  _ paw _ sitively adorable." Roman leaned against the kitchen counter, and gave Patton finger guns. 

Patton just looked amused. "I'm glad you think so, kiddo! You're pretty a- _ meow- _ zing yourself." 

Shit. It didn't work. Roman shot a glance at Virgil, who had his head buried in a copy of some book about bands, probably his new hyperfixation, a bad attempt of hiding his soft snorts and giggles. Roman inwardly scoffed. As if  _ he  _ could flirt any better. 

He tried again, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. It was, undeniably, a good cookie. "This tastes amazing, Patton. You should try it." 

Roman held the bitten cookie in front of Patton's mouth, offering to him. Whether this would fluster Patton was hard to tell. He smiled, his pearly white teeth biting into the cookie without much hesitation.

"It does taste good!" Patton declared.

Urgh, Patton! He was supposed to be the easiest to fluster, but he seemed immune to all the techniques Roman threw at him. Okay. Calm down. He grabbed another cookie (they really were very delicious) and using his mouth, offered it to Patton. "Want a bite? " He asked, muffled by the cookie between his teeth. This felt incredibly awkward. Patton really was just a friend to him and he was pretty sure he had a thing for Logan.

Patton must have felt the same way. His eyes widened in surprise. Running a nervous hand through his curly black hair, he managed to sputter out a couple words, a blush spreading on his face. "I, er, what?" 

Roman glanced over at Virgil, who shot him a thumbs up. He did it. He felt terribly uncomfortable, but nonetheless, he did it. "Sorry Patton, I don't know what came over me." He apologised profusely.

Patton laughed, his good nature and cheery attitude returning back as though nothing had happened. "It must have been the cookies," he joked.

"Yeah." Roman shot a glance at Virgil. "It must have been that."

\---

The next target was Logan. He was sitting in the living room, legs crossed and a book in his hand. Roman was pretty sure how to flirt properly with Logan. The poor dude was probably touch starved or something. Roman certainly was. 

Everyone in the house was single, surprisingly, despite them all being objectively very attractive in their own right. Patton had an air of innocence in front of his strong emotional maturity and, accompanied with his dark brown eyes that shined with cheer, it made him extremely cute. Logan was more of the sensible, silent sort, with mystery that surrounded him. Later revealing him not really giving a shit. And Virgil - well, Virgil was special. His purple hair, dark clothes and eyeliner made him an emo, he supposed. But the light in his eyes, the way he bounced when he talked about his latest hyperfixation, literally everything about him, made Virgil Teo by far the most attractive person, not just in the house, but in the world - no, universe.

Anyways, he was getting off track. Roman stood in front of Logan, and was unnoticed by him till he tapped him gently on the shoulder, and said, “Oh Logan, your eyes are absolutely enthralling in the light. And your smile, why, it brightens the room and casts a brilliant beam of happiness on everyone in the surrounding proximity. And your mere presence makes my heart sing and my mind weep, at the thought of us not being together.” 

Logan ignored him. 

Meanwhile, Virgil was about to pass out on the dining room table, the stupidity of the situation drowning him in laughter. 

Roman sighed inwardly. Guess he had to flirt the  _ nerdy  _ way. “Logan, you must be the square root of negative 1, because there is no way you are real.”

No response.

Roman persevered, he memorised almost 50 of these. “Do you have 11 protons, because you’re sodium fine.”

A vague blush was visible on Logan’s face.

“You must be a red blood cell because you take the oxygen out of my lungs and bring it right to my heart.”

The blush seemed to spread, and Logan hid his face in his book.

“You must be the acid to my litmus paper because every time I meet you I turn bright red.” The pickup lines were incredibly dumb, but they seemed to work. Turns out being prepared does pay off. Watching Logan embarrassedly flip Roman off was somehow the pinnacle of his existence. 

\---

“Hey Virgil.” Roman had a good grasp on what Virgil liked and disliked, and what kind of flirting would probably work on him. After all, he did say to flirt with  _ all  _ his roommates. He slid into Virgil’s room and shot him a charming smile. At least, he hoped it was charming. 

“Yeah? Are you here to collect your winnings?” Virgil was typing furiously on his keyboard. “Can’t help you now, man. I have a sudden brainwave for the next chapter in my novel.” The clickity clack of his mechanical keyboard washed over Roman and surrounded him, and he suddenly realised his palms were sweaty. He continued on, regardless. 

“I don’t want my winnings, at least not now.” Roman tapped Virgil’s shoulder and when he turned to look at him, he used a finger to lightly push up Virgil’s chin so that he was looking at Roman. Virgil’s eyes widened a little, but he didn’t flinch. “Because, you know … I haven’t flirted with  _ all  _ my roommates.”

He leaned in, close enough that his nose would have brushed against Virgil’s if he was an inch closer. Virgil’s warm breath, blew gently across his face and Roman had to try his hardest not to blush as he gazed at his dark brown eyes. He gave Virgil a small smile, one that succeeded in pinkening Virgil’s cheeks. “You look really good in black and purple.” Still smiling, he watched as the light pink darkened into a bright red. Roman could hear his heart pounding in his chest, pure adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

“Absolutely ador-” Roman stopped his comment mid sentence, distracted by the sudden smirk that seemed to grow on his face, lighting it up with an air of mischief that he had constantly seen before. However, the seemingly familiar look felt different. It was the look Virgil gave whenever Roman had just been a victim of one of Virgil’s latest sarcastic quips, or one of Virgil’s dares he had too much pride to reject. But, it felt - it felt flirtatious. Suddenly, it was as if Virgil did a swift roundhouse kick at Roman, and now he was lying flat on the floor, vulnerable. 

Virgil stood up and Roman was reminded how tall Virgil was, at 179cm. His hair was a dark purple, and the sparkling eyes underneath it managed to trigger a shocking red to decorate Roman's face. "You can't fluster me  _ that  _ easily, Princey. Try harder." 

There were many, many butterflies in his stomach, and all of them decided this was the perfect time to fly around rapidly. "I ... I …" Roman couldn't find anything he could say. Virgil's presence, flirtatious, had him spluttering and blushing, all his smoothness lost.

He found himself against Virgil's bedroom wall, Virgil himself head cocked to the side and a smirk on his face. How had Roman never noticed how hot he was, with his beautiful almond eyes and the gentle curve of a smile dancing on his lips. They looked so so…

Kissable.

"Kiss me?" Roman said suddenly, and he could see Virgil's eyes widen in surprise. A wave of pink washed over his face and he laughed.

"Of course, Princey." And suddenly, Virgil was kissing Roman and Roman was kissing Virgil. One hand behind Virgil's neck and another in his fluffy purple hair. He was intoxicated by the faint strawberry scent that must have been from Virgil's body soap, and the coarseness from his chapped lips, and everything else and more, all of the tiny details that managed to form his handsome Virgil. He was only truly realizing this now, as Virgil wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Memories, old and new, all the way from their highschool days to now, managed to stream towards Roman simultaneously from where they once lay forgotten. Virgil was shooting middle fingers while yelling at his highschool bullies. Virgil was laughing and jumping up and down in joy, happiness glowing from his face, from when he found out they were going to the same college. Virgil was sleeping, head collapsed over textbooks and lecture notes. Virgil was graduating, side by side with Roman. Virgil was amazing.

And Roman loved Virgil. 

\---

Months past, and in those eventful months, Logan and Patton moved out together and it was just Roman and Virgil left. They started having movie nights, and with both their busy schedules, it was nice to just take a break and relax with their partner.

One night, as Roman sat next to Virgil on the couch, a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them, a question suddenly popped into his head.

"Hey, Virgil." He started, popping popcorn into his mouth. 

Virgil had his eyes on the screen, but he tore them away and looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"You know that bet you made that ended up in us making out?"

Smirking, Virgil leaned closer. "What about it? You want to recreate it or something?"

Pink dusted Roman's cheeks. "Er, not yet. But, did you bet me to flirt with all our roommates on purpose?"

"I-" It was Virgil's turn to blush. "Maybe?"

"Huh." Roman looked thoughtful, and then pouted. "So I wasn't being clever for flirting with you?"

Virgil smirked. "Pretty much." 

"You could have just asked." He laughed.

"Well," Virgil teased, "could you kiss me now?"

Roman did. And everything was perfect. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
